1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a one-piece type video camera.
2. Description of the Related Arts:
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of a conventional one-piece type video camera as viewed obliquely from a backward and upward position while FIG. 11 is a perspective view of the same video camera as viewed obliquely from a forward and upward position. The video camera 10 comprises a first microphone 1 for collecting sounds from a subject; a zoom button 3; a grip belt 4; a stand-by switch 5; a start/stop button 6; a view finder for monitoring a scene being shot; and a rear-light compensating switch 8.
When a change in the angle of view is desired in the conventional video camera 10, an operator is required to move one finger in his hand placed within the grip belt 4 and holding the video camera 10 and to depress the zoom button 3. The motion of the operator's finger may provide an undesirable motion in the video camera 10 itself.
If it is also wanted to take a subject placed before a source of light, the operator must manipulate the rear-light compensating switch 8 with his hand other than the hand holding the camera 10. Since this rear-light compensating switch 8 is disposed on the opposite side of the video camera 10 to its area held by the operator's hand, however, the operator may look for the rear-light compensating switch 8 with his eyes. This means that the operator's face is placed out of the view finder 7 so that the scene being shot will not be monitored by the operator.
The operator's voice is collected by the microphone 1 and recorded on a recording tape. Particularly, if the sensitivity of the microphone 1 is increased since the distance between the video camera and the subject is large, the operator's voice will be recorded at an increased recording level without properly recording the voice from the subject.
Furthermore, noises from the internal drive movers of the video camera 10 such as capstan motor, rotary drum motor, zoom drive motor and others also are recorded. It is thus difficult to improve S/N ratio in voice signals.
In order to prevent the video camera from being undesirably moved when performing zooming or the rear-light compensation, it may be desirable to control the video camera with generation of the operator's voice. However, this may raise another problem in that the operator's voice commanding the operational mode to the video camera becomes offensive to the ear on play-back.